It is common practice to divide the interior of a crate or container into a plurality of individual compartments. The compartments are formed by a series of interconnected parallel and perpendicular dividers. Specifically, one set of parallel dividers runs side to side while the other set of parallel dividers runs end to end, perpendicular to the other set of dividers. Each divider has slots cut therein to facilitate the interconnecting thereof to form the latticework.
Once set up the components to be separated are put into the individual compartment for storage and transporting. The dividers can be made of different materials, such as cardboard, plastic, or paperboard corrugations. Generally, the dividers or partitions need to be rigid so as to ensure the goods, components, or items are maintained separate from one another in the container. In addition, the items can be wrapped in bubble wrap, cloth, etc. to protect them from moving around and to act as a buffer. However, the partitions may contact the goods being stored therein and damage the goods.